Poky Promises
by Nohara Rin
Summary: TUK. "Maaf, Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali." Senyum itu… memang khas Itachi. "Aku janji." Sasuke tahu benar, Itachi tak bermaksud ingkar. Its about poky promise... forehead tapping dari sudut pandang Sasuke. CANON. Cover dari potongan karya Masashi Kishimoto.


_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
>Warning! Contain much spoiler.<em>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Poky Promises<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>It's about poky promises.<em>

_._

_._

"Kakak mulai sibuk sekarang."

_Tuk._

"Kakak janji, lain kali." Mulanya ia suka itu, kebiasaan Itachi, menyentuh dahinya sebagai janji. Hal favoritnya yang meyakinkan dirinya kalau Itachi akan kembali dan bermain bersamanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali." Senyum itu… memang khas Itachi. "Aku janji."

_Tuk_.

Sasuke kecil mengaduh pelan setelah agak terhuyung ke belakang. Ia mengusap-usap jidatnya. Dengan wajah cemberut menatap punggung kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang lagi-lagi tak punya waktu untuknya.

"Aku ingin ikut~!" di lain waktu, Sasuke merengek lagi. Itachi nampak menutup mulutnya kembali yang sempat terbuka. Mungkin pada saat itu ia tak dapat menampik perasaan bersalahnya. Bukan keinginannya untuk mengabaikan Sasuke, tapi Itachi sungguh punya banyak misi yang sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan mata berat, Itachi menyentuh jidat Sasuke dengan jarinya. "Mungkin lain kali…"

_"Mungkin lain kali…"_

_"Mungkin lain kali…"_

_"—lain kali…"_

_"—lain kali…"_

Kata itu terus bergulir dari waktu ke waktu, Sasuke mulai merasa kesepian. Di umur sekecil itu, ia tak begitu paham bahwa kakaknya adalah _prodigy_ Konoha yang punya banyak kewajiban untuk desa.

Rasa kesepiannya terus berkembang bagai gelembung, yang akhirnya pecah tepat saat malam pembantaian Uchiha.

"_Nii -san_… kenapa?"

Sasuke terpana, ia terlalu kecil untuk melihat apa yang kakak kesayangannya lakukan. Malam itu ia menyadari kekecewaannya soal kealpaan Itachi tak lebih besar dari ini.

"Bencilah aku, Sasuke. Tumbuhlah dengan kebencian untuk kuat dan membunuhku."

Di sisa hidupnya, Sasuke bertekat untuk tumbuh kuat dan membunuh Itachi karena telah membantai habis klan Uchiha, termasuk Ayah-Ibunya.

Masa remaja yang dihabiskannya dengan ambisi, kebencian dan semua soal balas dendam, akhirnya sia-sia.

"Maaf, Sasuke… Tidak ada lain kali." Jari Itachi kali ini ini menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan darahnya.

Itachi hanyalah sehelai bulu putih yang tak bersalah. Itachi menjelmakan dirinya bak kunai hitam yang tajam, demi melindungi desa dan hanya rela mati di tangan adik kesayangannya—yang tak mungkin ia bunuh saat pembantaian dulu.

"Apa pun jalan yang kaupilih. Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu."

Dengan begitu, Sasuke tak ingin membuat hidupnya sia-sia untuk yang kedua kali. Ia masih melihat ke Itachi. Ia masih menjadikan Itachi sosok idolanya, panutannya. Ia akan meneruskan tujuan Itachi soal desa.

Menjadikan dirinya tameng, menjadikan dirinya kambing hitam, musuh dunia _shinobi_, dengan mengambil langkah awal… membunuh Naruto.

Dengan begitu, ialah musuh dunia _shinobi_ selanjutnya. Meneruskan Madara dengan idealisme milik Itachi. Agar tak ada lagi desa yang akan berperang. Agar semua desa tetap saling berpegang tangan untuk melawan satu musuh. Yakni, dirinya, sang Uchiha terakhir.

Tapi keinginannya yang begitu tulus tertabrak oleh satu dinding besar bernama Naruto. Satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya. Narutolah yang paling tahu dan mengenal Sasuke lewat baku hantam demi baku hantam yang mereka adu di peperangan terakhir.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sasuke…"

"Kenapa…?"

"Karena kau adalah temanku."

Hatinya tak bisa menahan lagi rasa hangat itu. Luluh lantah lewat air mata. Mengaburkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengapa Naruto begitu keras kepala untuk mempertahankannya sebagai teman?

"Aku mengakuinya, Naruto. Aku kalah…"

Perang usai, setelah semuanya, Sasuke semakin memendam dirinya. Ia merasa sia-sia. Idealisme yang dibawa oleh kakaknya terasa tak cocok dijalani oleh dirinya. Sasuke sadar betul ia jauh, jauh di bawah Kakaknya untuk membawa idealisme ini: mengorbankan diri menjadi musuh dunia demi menghapuskan permusuhan sesama manusia.

Sasuke terbungkam untuk semuanya. Ia merasa malu. Merasa sia-sia.

"Yeah, sebenarnya hukuman seumur hidup." Ujar Kakashi yang mengantar Sasuke sampai gerbang Konoha, melepas kepergian muridnya yang lagi-lagi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa.

"Tapi kau dibebaskan karena jasamu membantu melepas _genjutsu_ global demi menyelamatkan semua orang serta pengampunan dariku selaku Hokage ke-enam."

"Bagaimana—" perhatian Kakashi dan Sasuke mau tak mau terpecah oleh Sakura yang memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau…" Ah, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura—satu-satunya gadis yang secara getir mencintai sejak dulu. Tak peduli hal terkutuk apa yang Sasuke lakukan, Sakura selalu nampak sama. Mencintainya. Menangisinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang… aku mau ikut?" Sakura agak menunduk, tampak tak yakin. Tentu Sasuke tahu apa yang Sakura mau. Gadis itu tak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya.

Tapi apakah Sasuke akan menurutinya?

"Tidak. Kau _tidak ada hubungannya_ dengan dosa-dosaku." Jawab Sasuke yang memilih untuk tidak menuruti keegoisannya.

Rekan setim Sasuke yang berambut merah muda lembut itu menunduk dengan tangan mengepal. "Tidak ada hubungannya, ya."

Sasuke tertegun. Bukan maksudnya membuat Sakura merasa dijauhi. Ia lantas cepat membalas.

Alam bawah sadarnya soal janji yang selama ini dilakukan Itachi, tanpa sadar membuatnya mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh jarinya pada dahi Sakura.

Hampir, hampir saja ia kelepasan menyalin janji Itachi… 'Mungkin, lain kali.'

Untung Sasuke urung, dan sadar 'lain kali'-nya Itachi yang tak pernah ditepati itu tidak akan dan tidak boleh sama dengan janji milik Sasuke kali ini.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, secepatnya."

Sakura nampak terkejut, pipinya memerah menyambut janji Sasuke yang diikuti senyuman tipis.

Ya… **_Akan_** adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar diusahakan dibandingkan **mungkin**. Itulah yang Sasuke pahami. Ia mengerti Itachi dulu tak begitu yakin bisa menemani Sasuke bermain tapi tak ingin mengecewakannya. Sasuke tahu benar, Itachi tak bermaksud ingkar.

Telah lama ia menerima kecewaan dari janji 'lain-kali'-nya Itachi itu. Dan ia tak mau Sakura merasakannya.

Karena dengan mengatakan **ia kan menemui Sakura lagi**, dengan begitu ia lebih memacu dirinya sendiri untuk menepati, dari pada ia mengatakan 'mungkin lain kali'. Sasuke masih memanut Itachi, tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang dikasihinya. Dengan itu ia membuat perubahan soal janji yang dicontohkan Itachi padanya.

"Jaga dirimu."

Sasuke sempat terhuyung saat Sakura menerjangnya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ di sini, di Konoha." Sakura memberikan tatapannya yang melinang.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku tahu." Tanpa perlu Sakura memgatakannya, Sasuke tahu, kemana pun dirinya pergi Sakura akan terus menunggunya untuk pulang.

_Karena Sakura-lah rumah baginya._

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p>Guling-gulingan bagai cacing digaremin waktu baca Sasuke nge-<em>poke<em> jidat Sakura (secara pelan) sambil bilang "_I'll see you **soon**_." Aku sadar banget, Sasuke sengaja nggak nyalin perkataan Itachi yang biasanya (secara seruduk) "_Maybe next time._" Soalnya dia nggak mau ngecewain Sakura~ ahhh Sasuke-kun cocwiittt~ #dishannaro XD


End file.
